suegro vampiro
by Michelle Stark Rogers
Summary: por que Bella lo amaba y por eso lo hacia, pero no sabia las cosencuencias que traeria para Edward.


**He regresado con una nueva historia, ahora de Charlie y bella (pero no incesto) iu.**

**Espero que les guste y ya saben no es mío, si fuera mío aria 50 libros más.**

Apenas había pasado 1 año desde la transformación de bella, nessie ya tenía la apariencia de una niña de 7, los cullen seguían siendo una familia hermosa y ella y Edward se amaban más cada día. Pero había algo que no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza: Charlie.

Ella estaba preocupada por el ya Charlie estaba solo, su relación con sue no había funcionado y no había vuelto a salir con otra mujer, el único familiar que le quedaba vivo era ella, pero su hija ahora tenía un marido, hija y una familia, no quería decir que se fuera a olvidar de él pero lo que más le costaba trabajo era que ella viviría eternamente y el moriría a lo mucho 30 años

Por renne no se preocupaba ya que ella tenía a Phil y no estaría sola, y tenía que admitir que sentía por su padre un vínculo más fuerte.

Miraba hacia la luna mientras pensaba pero fue interrumpida por una dulce voz varonil.

-Bella amor en que piensas? Dijo Edward mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y se sentaba detrás de ella.

-En Charlie.- se volteo y miro fijamente a Edward- no quiero que muera.

-Está enfermo?

-No pero en 30 años tal vez lo estará y no quiero verlo morir Edward, no lo soportaría.

-Bella tu sabias que al convertirte en esto corrías ese riesgo.

-si yo lo sabía, pero en ese entonces solo pensaba en estar contigo, no pensaba en la otras posibilidades y ahora que estoy contigo y con nessie no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

-Bella pero no puedes convertirte en humana otra vez.

-Lo sé – dijo agachando la cabeza- pero el si puede convertirse en vampiro.

Edward se quedo atónito no sabía que decir. Bella al no recibir respuesta se levanto y le dio la espalda.

-Estás hablando en serio?

-Si Edward – volteo y se le quedo viendo fijamente- dime si tus padres no se hubieran enfermado, solamente tú y Carlisle te hubiera transformado solo a ti y no a ellos, y después de un tiempo los tuvieras que ver morir no los transformarías.

Edward se quedo pensando un rato luego la miro fijamente- si, si los transformaría.

-vez ahora me entiendes.

-Estás segura que lo quieres hacer?

-sí.

-pues vamos a hablar con Carlisle y luego con Charlie.

-no con Charlie no.

-pero es justo que sepa en lo que se va a convertir.

-lo sé pero creo que es mejor que no le digamos nada, confía en mi.

-está bien-le tiende la mano- vamos.

Cuando bajaron todos menos Carlisle estaban en la sala.

-mama donde esta papa.

-en su despacho hijo- dijo Esme limpiando un jarrón que Emmett y Jasper habían roto mientras discutían.

-bella espera aquí voy hablar yo primero con él.- se alejo de la sala y toco en la puerta del despacho para luego entrar.

En ambiente se sentía un poco tenso, la familia presentía que algo iba a pasar eso, y que Emmett estuvo de orejotas escuchando todo.

Alice se acerco a bella y la abrazo para luego susurrarle.

-No te preocupes bella, todo estará bien, además Charlie se ve más joven y guapo como vampiro.

Bella abrió los ojos y miro a Alice, que solo le regalaba una sonrisita y le guiñaba el ojo.

-lo viste?

-sí y además si yo no amara a Jasper me casaba con tu papa.

-ALICE! Regaño bella.

-Bella amor puedes venir?

-ve todo estará bien- le dio Alice mientas todos le regalaban una sonrisa de apoyo.

Bella camino despacio y entro al despacho donde enfrente había un hombre rubio muy pensativo. Cuando cerraron la puerta Carlisle miro a bella.

-hija esto es lo que quieres.

-si es lo que quiero amo demasiado a Charlie, tanto que me lo quiero a mi lado toda la eternidad.

Carlisle se quedo pensando otro rato y por fin suspiro.

-Está bien además ya necesitábamos a otro miembro mayor en la familia, a la gente se le hace raro que un hombre joven como yo tenga a 6 hijos adolecentes y una niña pequeña.

Bella sonrió y corrió a abrazar a Carlisle, para luego ir a abrazar a Edward.

-pero segura que no le quieres decir antes de convertirlo.

-no, presiento que es mejor que no se lo diga.

-está bien y cuando quieres que lo ágamos.

-esta misma noche, mientras más pronto mejor.

Entonces que así se haga, Edward ve a informarle a la familia lo que sucede, que preparen una habitación donde tener a Charlie estos 3 días y es mejor que se lleven a nessie a la push. Bella tu márcale a tu padre y dile que venga.

-si enseguida.

Cuando salieron Edward les explico la situación, todos estaban felices ya que decían que iban a tener otro papa, he incluso rosalie se mostro contenta.

Mientras Emmett y Jasper llevaban a nessie con Jacob las chicas preparaban el cuarto y bella le hablaba a su padre.

-_bueno._

_-hola papa soy yo._

_-bella cariño que ocurre._

_-es que necesito que vengas es urgente._

_-¿Qué pasa sucede algo malo?_

_-no solo necesito que vengas rápido._

_-está bien voy para allá._

Cuando todos estaban en casa planearon todo y que iban a hacer para convertirlo, Carlisle lo iba a hacer ya que él era el más experimentado.

Una camioneta se estaciono afuera de la casa todos tomaron posiciones un señor de unos 40 años bajaba de la camioneta y tocaba el timbre. Bella se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, abrazo a Charlie y lo dejo pasar donde toda la familia estaba reunida.

-bella hija que ocurre?`

-papa ¿me quieres?

-bella pero porque me preguntas eso sabes que te amo, ¿pero qué pasa?

-¿harías lo que fuera por mi?

-¿bella que ocurre?

Bella tomo a su padre de los hombros ya que este se estaba alterando.

-solo contesta papa?

-sí, haría lo que fuera por ti.

-gracias papi.- dijo mientras se alejaba del.

Charlie iba a hablar pero Carlisle lo tomo de los hombros para después dejar libre su cuello y darle la mordida mortal.

Cuando Charlie cayó se empezó a retorcerse de dolor y gritaba al mismo tiempo. Emmett y Jasper lo levantaron y lo llevaron a la habitación que habían preparado para él.

Cuando lo hubieron recostado, bella se sentó a su lado.

-no te preocupes papa solo van a ser 3 días, después de eso te vas sentir muy bien te lo prometo.

-be…bella que me…..esta…pas…pasando-pudo decir Charlie entre gritos.

-solo es la inmortalidad.-dijo bella mientas le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía de la habitación para que Carlisle y Edward se encargaban de él.

Pasaron 3 días de agonía tanto para Charlie como para bella. Cada uno de la familia se encargo de cuidar a Charlie por un tiempo. Cuando estuvo un poco mejor, Carlisle le explico lo que era ser un vampiro y por lo que tenía que pasar al principio pero luego se acostumbraría y todo estaría mejor.

Cuando bella fue a ver a nessie a la push Billy le dijo que había sido una locura lo que izo, pero después de un rato de hablar con ella la entendió e incluso bromeo:-lo único malo es que ahora va a apestar a azúcar cuando juguemos póker, me va a empalagar.

En la noche del tercer día todos estaban en la sala platicando de sus cosas cuando Edward se levanto del piano y miro a bella.

-ya está hecho.

Bella subió a la habitación donde estaba su padre, se paro delante de la puerta y dio un suspiro y entro lentamente en la habitación alumbrada por la luna y una lámpara. Cuando fijo su vista en la cama, esta estaba vacía, pero inmediatamente le llamo la atención que la luz del baño estaba prendida. Entro en él y delante de ella estaba su padre viéndose en el espejo. Se veía diferente su -piel era blanca y sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso, y se veía más joven como de unos 36 años.

Cuando Charlie se percato de la presencia de bella se volteo y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

-ya no soy humano?- bella negó con la cabeza, Charlie dio un suspiro y se acerco a ella.

-porque lo hiciste?

-porque no te quería ver morir, sería muy doloroso para mi saber que morirías cuando había una forma de salvarte la vida.

Charlie tomo a su hija de los brazos y la abrazo.

-creo que tengo que admitir que le tengo miedo a la muerte, claro como todas las personas me imagino, también tengo que admitir que no me enfrentare a la muerte y eso me alivia.

Bella lo miro fijamente y sonrió.

-Entonces no estás molesto.

-Molesto? Claro que no, ahora que ya soy así de fuerte le podre dar su merecido a Edward por todo lo que te hizo sufrir.

-PAPA!

-está bien era broma- dijo separándose de ella y viéndose otra vez en el espejo.

-pero mira que tenemos aquí si hubiera sabido que Carlisle era vampiro desde que llego aquí le hubiera pedido que lo hiciera antes de mis 40.

-papa te estás convirtiendo en una rosalie pero en masculino.

-rosalie? Es cierto todos me vinieron a cuidar cuando estaba en proceso.

-y que te decían.

-bueno Carlisle me explico lo que era se vampiro, Esme me conto su vida y como fue transformada, Jasper me conto cosas que él había sido soldado y por eso se identificaba un poco conmigo, el chico Emmett se la paso diciendo lo genial que sería tener un papa policía, rosalie me dijo que no me enojara contigo por no haberme dado elección pero que tu me amabas demasiado, Edward me conto todo por lo que pasaron.

-y Alice?

-ella fue la que me dio más miedo, primero me dijo que no me preocupara que me podría resistir a la sangre humana como tú, que ella crea que era de familia y que cuando estuviera mejor me llevaría a comprar ropa ya que iba a ser un papa vampiro cool y que como era vampiro una de mis habilidades era que podría saber cuando una persona miente, lo que es bueno ya que me servirá en mi trabajo.

-jajá así es Alice, pero ven vamos a bajar para que la familia conozca al nuevo Charlie.

Cuando bajaron todos los estaban esperando con una sonrisa. Alice se abalanzo sobre Charlie.

-hola jefe Swan, mejor dicho papa, por que mira antes las circunstancias decidimos hacer esto: tu serás hermano de Esme y cuñado de Carlisle por supuesto, yo y Emmett seremos mellizos y seremos hijos de una esposa x que tuviste pero murió pero como teníamos 5 años cuando conociste a mama nos criaste desde pequeños eres nuestro papa, pero no te preocupes bella seguirá siendo tu hija biológica solo que tu y rennee se divorciaron desde que ella tenía 3 y 2 años conociste a mama. Luego rosalie y Jasper seguirán siendo mellizos y pero ahora serán hermanos menores de Carlisle pero sus padres murieron y él se hace cargo de ellos. Edward será hijo adoptado y como nessie está todavía chiquita puede pasar por la hija biológica de Esme y Carlisle pero como va a crecer después diremos que es hermana melliza de Edward y a los dos los adoptamos, seremos la gran familia conformada por mellizos ¿Qué te parece?

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante todas las palabras de Alice Jasper, Edward y rosalie negaban con la cabeza, Esme, Carlisle y bella solo sonreían y Emmett por supuesto se moría de risa.

-entonces si vas a ser mi hija te prohíbo que compres tanta ropa si no te castigare.

Alice solo hizo un puchero mientras todos reían, cuando Charlie fijo su viste en Edward dejo de reír y este igual.

-bella amor creo que no fue buena idea que convirtieras a tu papa en vampiro.

.por…..-pero no acabo de decir la frase ya que Edward salió corriendo y detrás de el iba un Charlie con ahora una impresionante velocidad.

-PAPA TE DIJE QUE NO LE HICIERAS NADA!-dijo antes de salir disparada detrás de su padre.

-Emmett, Jasper vayan por Charlie antes de que cometa un edwardcidio mientras voy a preparar cosas para que mañana a primera hora le compremos cosas a Charlie. Dijo Alice subiendo las escaleras.

-no se supone que u nuevo papi te dio que no compraras ropa- le dijo rosalie mientras subía con ella.

-si pero cuando uno es adolecente y más si se es vampiro no se le hace caso a los padres.

Mientras en la sala Emmett y Jasper se preparaban para ir por Charlie.

-jaja si yo de por si creía que era malo tener un suegro imagínate lo que hará Edward con uno vampiro jaja.

-que alegría que los nuestros ya murieron jaja. Dijo Jasper mientras iban ayudar a Edward del nuevo jefe de policía más letal que pudiera existir.

**Imagínense si para unos ya es malo tener un suegro, ahora que sea vampiro, pobre Edward.**

**Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi si me gusto.**

**Dejen reviews porque de eso come mi familia, no no es cieto.**

**Nos vemos.**

,


End file.
